


Thorin's Man Skills

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin asks Dwalin out. He succeeds spectacularly. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Man Skills

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I wrote in years and first fic for this fandom. Mini fill for a prompt posted at http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23132116#t23132116. Original notes still there because I couldn't be bothered to remove them.

I'm doing this on my kindle with much sleep deprivation so be prepared

\---

Frerin was going to laugh at him. Thorin was sure of it.

That's really what motivated him to go through with his plan, actually. The idea that his younger brother would hold this over his head for years was terrifying. "Oh," he'd say in a very innocent manner, "Thorin, you probably can't carry that sword yourself. You couldn't ask Dwalin out, after preaching to Mahal- many times, might I add- that you would definitely do it this time, so carrying that fancy weapon of yours is obviously out of the question."

I can do this, Thorin thought to himself. You can't stop me, Frerin. 

I.

Will.

DO THIS.

"Dwalin," Thorin spoke up in the most regal manner he possibly could, puffing his chest out for emphasis. Dwalin turned to him and paused in his axe sharpening.

"Ah... yes, Prince Thorin?"

"I... I would like to, er..." Man up, he told himself. You are a Prince of Erebor, second in line for the crown after your father. You can do this. "I would like to request to. Um. I'd like to spar- I mean, if you would humbly accept my offer-"

"Yes, Thorin," Dwalin answered, looking thoroughly amused, "I'll spar with you. Just let me change into something more appropriate."

Oh, Mahal. He was wrong. He can't handle this. He's regretting this already.

(The brief image of a sweat-soaked Dwalin, panting after a good workout, defused to leave his head for a very long time afterwards.)

\---

You know what, tuck autocorrect and tuck these weird dwarven names. And tuck this for not letting me swear correctly. I am so done with correcting corrections.


End file.
